


Darkness Falls

by marla666



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-17 06:52:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16511396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marla666/pseuds/marla666
Summary: Кейди кажется: сейчас ночь проглотит ее окончательно, переварит, растворит в своем огромном чреве.





	Darkness Falls

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - shenanigans_d

Кейди не боится темноты.

Не здесь, не в реальной жизни, где ночь — ее друг, ее стихия.

Черная, опасная, неспокойная. В темноте прячутся чудовища, в темноте можно спрятаться самой. В том числе — от чудовищ.

Ночь скрывает лица, надевает маски, делает все будто бы немного ненастоящим. Темные дела. Темная магия.

О нет, Кейди не пугает ночь, разве что эта — бесконечная и неестественно тихая — из ее снов. Босые ноги утопают в густой черноте, мгла вокруг настолько непроглядная, что Кейди с трудом различает очертания собственных, выставленных вперед рук. Она чувствует: в темноте никого нет, даже монстров.

И это самое страшное.

— Мама? — неуверенно зовет Кейди, хотя знает, что ей никто не ответит. В детстве она всегда звала мать, если просыпалась среди ночи. Не потому, что боялась — просто проверяла, все ли в порядке. А еще потому, что мать всегда была ее единственным близким человеком.

Сейчас собственный голос звучит глухо, ломко, растворяется в черноте, словно сахар в чашке с горячим чаем. Тогда Кейди просто идет вперед: сначала медленно, осторожно, тщетно пытаясь нащупать руками хоть что-то рядом с собой, коротко и часто вдыхает темноту, которая щекочет ноздри, забивается в легкие.

И Кейди начинает бежать — так быстро, как может — просто бежать хоть куда-нибудь, чтобы быстрее выйти к свету. Ей кажется: тьма бесконечна. Ей кажется: сейчас ночь проглотит ее окончательно, переварит, растворит в своем огромном чреве.

Она просыпается резко, будто вываливается из пугающего ничто в реальность: испуганная, с трудом переводящая дыхание, будто и правда только что бежала, не разбирая дороги.

После таких ночей Кейди неделями использует магию, чтобы спать без сновидений, а потом успокаивается. Недоумевает, что же могло ее так испугать: всего лишь сон, всего лишь темнота.

Которая всегда возвращается, настигает ее снова и снова.

Но кое-что меняется, когда она встречает Пенни. Нет, это не бабочки в животе и не любовь с первого взгляда — Кейди вообще не верит в любовь. Они просто трахаются, вот как это называется. Но теперь она не одна. Точнее: не всегда одна.

Очередной тревожный сон наваливается на нее, захватывает в плен, обнимает до хруста ребер.

— Пенни? — неожиданно для самой себя зовет Кейди, снова оказавшись в удушающей, непроглядной ночной тьме. И Пенни, как ни странно, откликается.

— Приглашаешь меня погулять? — он запускает над головой светящуюся сферу и улыбается. Тьма рассеивается, Кейди улыбается ему немного нервно, натянуто. Вообще-то, у нее стоит мощная защита от телепатов и Пенни в ее голове — действительно неожиданный визитер. Впрочем, она испугалась слишком сильно и наверняка ненароком впустила его. Что ж, это, пожалуй, не так уж и плохо.

— Почему бы и нет, — Кейди пожимает плечами с нарочитой небрежностью. Не признаваться же, что эта ночь — ее кошмар и ее бездна.

— Мне кажется, что у тебя здесь слишком темно, — Пенни делает несколько пассов руками и легко изменяет сон. Сон, с которым сама Кейди никогда ничего не может сделать. Непроглядная чернота превращается в приятный, интимный полумрак: они вдвоем стоят на берегу озера, в ровном зеркале которого отражается круглая желтая луна и россыпь ярких звезд.

— Серьезно? — усмехается Кейди, когда ее рывком притягивают к себе, крепко обхватив за талию. — Романтическое свидание у воды?

— Раньше мы еще не занимались сексом у воды, — отвечает Пенни. Его улыбка освещает ночь, и тьма окончательно отступает.

***

Когда Пенни умирает, ее единственной надеждой остается магия.

Магия, которой нет.

Волшебство, которое необходимо вернуть, чтобы спасти Пенни. Они ведь и не такое проворачивали, правда?

Сны возвращаются, ночь возвращается в сны: бесконечная и непроглядная, без звезд и чудовищ.

Но у Кейди есть надежда, у Кейди есть ключ. Она должна хотя бы попытаться.

Даже если на ее зов отвечает вовсе не тот Пенни, которого она хочет услышать. Пенни из двадцать третьей петли — его присутствие здесь, словно насмешка, словно напоминание, словно упрек.

Волшебный ключ выпадает из руки Кейди, глухо звякает об пол.

Темнота из ее снов пробирается в реальность, таится в углах комнат, окружает со всех сторон.

Кейди закрывает глаза. Она знает, чувствует: впереди лишь бесконечная, темная ночь.


End file.
